metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Links between Alien and Metroid
Now we all know that the Metroid series was heavily inspired by the Alien franchise. But alot of you may be surprised by the huge number of similarities between the two. I was thinking about making an entire article about the subject but I lack a good title. Anyways I am going to add some similarities between the two and I hope you add some more. Maybe when we get enough info and somebody comes up with a great page title (something short but not abstract) we can have an actual article on it. OK here it goes. Just for the record a "Xenomorph" is the Alien from the Alien series for those who don't know. * Both feature a strong female lead. * Ridley is named after Ridley Scott, the creator of the first Alien movie. * Mother Brain's name is a homage to Mother, the Nostramu's AI in the first Alien film. * The "Fake Kraid" from Super Metroid seems to make a cry that sounds like the Xenomorph's cry in Aliens. * Both Metroids and Xenomorphs go through an evolutionary cycle and hatch through eggs laid by a Queen, much like an insect colony. * The Second Metroid (Metroid II: The Return of Samus) is all about eliminating your enemies on there home turf. The second Alien (Aliens) also uses this concept. * The fourth Metroid (Metroid Fusion) has Samus becoming part Metroid, The fourth Alien (Alien Resurrection) has Ripley becoming part Xenomorph. * In Metroid Fusion, Samus begins not liking or trusting her new Computerized C.O (Adam) but later comes to terms and and accepts him. In Aliens, Ripley begins not trusting her cyborg team-mate (Bishop) but later trusts him. * The countdown escape in Metroid Fusion is similar to that of the movie, Aliens and Aliens 3, in that the lead character reaches the ship docking point, only to find the ship missing and a "little friend" awaiting for their arrival. In both cases, the ship unexpectedly returns shortly after the friend is killed. * The title foe for both series has a larval form which attacks by attaching itself to the victim's face, and cannot be removed under normal circumstances. *In Metroid II, Samus saves the Hatchling, which dies in the next game. Ripley saves Newt in Aliens, who is dead in the next movie. *Metroid Fusion, Samus "turns" into a Metroid because of a previously seen Metroid. In Aliens Resurrection, Ellen turns into an alien because of a previously seen Xenomorph. *Ridley looks notably similar to a Xenomorph in his earlier carnations. ---- Well I noticed that Ridley bares a resemblance to the Xenemorph, such as a similar body plan in some of his art, such as a boney exoskeleton, barbed tail, elongated cranium on the head. Dark Ridley 03:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I have kind of noticed the same thing. But not for the newer incarnations of Ridley. In the original Metroid's booklet, when he was still purple, he kind of looked like a Xenomorph.Zabbeth 15:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC)